1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oarlocks and particularly to oarlocks with adjustable control features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recreational or competitive rowing, it is desirable to be as efficient as possible for the purpose of conserving energy. In competitive events called regattas, the rowers, use their legs and arms to propel the boat towards the finish line. Winning requires strength, endurance, technique and, in anything but a single scull, teamwork. It also requires equipment that will efficiently transfer their energy into propulsion.
It is important therefore to make sure that each piece of gear on the shell is tuned for maximum performance such that the shell feels like a part of the athlete. Since the power put into the oar is the only thing that drives the shell forward, the better the connection between the oar and the oarlock, the more efficient the stroke. With the present invention, the oars become an extension of the rower's arms. Further, energy loss is minimized by eliminating the free-play that exists between the sleeves and oarlocks in use today. Traditional oarlocks have the following characteristics: oarlocks are square in shape and larger than the square oar sleeve that fits loosely inside them. Because of this extra space, an oar can pivot up and down inside the oarlock. The gate on top of an oarlock is locked down by tightening a knob to that needs periodic adjustment as sleeves and oarlocks wear. A vertical hole on the side of the oarlock holds bushings that swivel about the oarlock pin and are used for blade pitch adjustment. When pulling on the handle (the drive), the vertical surface of the sleeve presses against the vertical surface of the oarlock thereby keeping the blade perpendicular to the water. When pushing on the handle for the return stroke (the recovery), the horizontal surface of the sleeve rests on the horizontal surface on the bottom of the oarlock, thereby keeping the blade parallel to the top of the water. A screwdriver or wrench is required to move the collar to set inboard. And finally, the sleeves need to be glued to the oar shaft to prevent movement.
There are many problems with existing oarlocks. These include: when feathering the blade by rotating the handle axially (approximately 86 degrees), there is an unintended rearward horizontal movement as the sleeve's square corners rotate against the flat vertical surface of the oarlock. When starting of a race from a full stop, valuable time is lost when there is any delay getting the sleeve against the oarlock as the rower applies power to the handle. The loose fit between the oarlock and sleeve doesn't give the rower a strong sense of connection with the shell. The square sleeve rotating in the square oarlock causes both to wear unevenly. Over-rotation of the handle during feathering is possible and can cause severe “crabs” which can literally eject the rower out of the shell. Since the oarlock does not pivot up and down, it must be a lot bigger than the sleeve to allow it to move independently. This loose fitting arrangement can sometimes result in last power if the oar moves vertically in the middle of a stroke, especially in rough water. A separate component called a collar is positioned around the sleeve and tightened with a tool to set proper inboard, which can be time consuming. To allow for faster adjustments, a small (1 cm) spacer or C.L.A.M. must be used. A two-part adhesive is required to fix the sleeve to the oar shaft.